PRDT One Shot: KiraxTrent, Life after Mesogog
by ShedaNoPanda
Summary: Just my version of what I think happened with Kira and Trent two years after the defeat of Mesogog. Read&Review for the sake of me getting more ideas for some other stories. Evil Green Ranger Orion here sighing off until I get some more ideas. Peace out.


Hey everyone, Evil Green Ranger Orion here with just a one shot story, two years after the events of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. It's focused on Trent Mercer (changed by me cuz it seems to fit) and Kira Ford. I hope you enjoy and Read&Review, let me know what you think. ^_^ FYI _italics _are when someone is thinking and **bold** is emphasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sighed, thinking back on the day when they lost their powers for good. She had felt lost without them, seeing as how they became a part of her the whole year that she was connected with her dino gem, and losing her ptera zord at the same time didn't make things any easier. She was lucky though, because she had amazing friends who helped her get through it, but if it wasn't for Trent, she wouldn't have been able to deal with the pain she felt inside. But that had been two years ago, and now she and Trent had become something even greater.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Trent asked as he walked through the front door.

"Good, just been sitting here missing you." She smiled as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, no need to miss me anymore." Trent smiled. _How lucky can one guy be, to have someone to hold and love like Kira? _He thought.

Kira got up and wrapped her arms around the love of her life. "Good, 'cuz now I can do this." She said as she kissed him passionately. Trent smiled as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, Kira broke the kiss and gazed into Trent's eyes. _I can't believe that I found my true love in high school. I never thought it would've happened so quickly_, she thought.

"So, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Trent asked.

Kira smiled, "I don't know babe, how about you pick."

He chuckled, "How about I whip up some spaghetti and you tell me about your day?"

"Sounds good to me, but how 'bout I help you get supper done first?" She asked.

"Whatever floats your boat honey." Trent smiled.

Kira laughed, "That would be jello."

They prepared the spaghetti and sat down at the dinner table. Trent had noticed a strange sparkle in Kira's eyes. It told him that there was something she wasn't telling him and it made him kinda nervous.

"Honey, is there something bothering you? You seem a little distant." Trent asked cautiously.

Kira smiled, _Leave it to my boyfriend to notice,_ she thought. "I'm perfectly fine babe, actually, I couldn't be better."

Trent smiled, _I can't place my finger on it, but there's something different about her, _he thought. "So anyway, what all did you do while I was at work?" He asked.

"I watched some TV, got a call from the doctor, talked to Krista on the phone, and got a surprise visit from the team." She replied.

"Oh, sounds like you had an interesting day." Trent said.

_What for it,_ Kira thought.

Trent's eyes grew wide as he finally realized what she said. "You got a call from the doctor? About what?" He grew worried.

Kira gave Trent the smile that told him everything was fine, the one thing that she did to calm him down two years ago after a terrible loss on the battlefield. "I got some very interesting news."

"And this news was?" Trent asked growing more curious.

Kira sighed, knowing she couldn't hide it from him any longer. She stood up and walked around the table to, placing herself in his lap. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as his eyes met hers. "Baby, I'm pregnant." She told him.

Trent's eyes widened with shock. He was gonna be a dad. It was amazing; he didn't know how to react. All he knew is that he couldn't be happier than he was right then and there. He held on to her as he stood up, spinning in a circle with her in his arms.

"Trent, put me down before we fall." Kira said laughing.

"I'm sorry babe; I'm just so happy right now. I have to call my dad and tell him he's gonna be a grandpa." Trent replied before grabbing his cell phone.

Kira couldn't help but smile as she watched him dial those numbers, of course she had already called her parents to tell them. They weren't as thrilled as she would've liked, but they were still happy for her and Trent.

"Hello?" Came the reply of Trent's father, Anton Mercer.

"Hey dad, guess what." Trent said.

"What?" Anton asked.

"You're gonna be a grandfather!" Trent answered excitedly.

Kira laughed, "I don't think he wants to go deaf babe."

"What! That's great son. Does the team know?" Anton replied.

Trent looked over at Kira, smiling brightly. "Does the team know?" Trent asked.

Kira smiled, "Nope, you and Dr. Mercer are the only two that know." She answered.

"Trent, would you please tell Kira to call me dad? She's the mother of my grandchild and the woman that you hope to marry one day." Anton stated.

Trent walked over and wrapped his arms around Kira, "Dad says for you to call him dad, seeing as how you're gonna be a part of the family someday." Trent whispered.

Kira smiled, "Is that your idea of a proposal?" She asked.

Trent smiled as he knelt to the ground and pulled a ring from his pocket, "Kira, you are my reason for life, the reason I wake up every morning, the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than life itself, and I would give anything to make you happy. I just hope that you feel the same way back, as I ask you right here and now. Will you marry me so we can spend many more years together?" He asked.

Tears formed in Kira's eyes as she pulled Trent up into her arms. She couldn't stop crying long enough to answer his question, but Trent knew what her answer was as he held her tight against his chest, feeling her tears soak his shirt as he left a few stream down his cheeks.

Kira pulled away slowly from Trent so that their eyes met, "I love you too Trent, and yes. I will marry you and become Mrs. Kira Mercer." She answered.

Trent pulled into a warm, passionate kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away, only to realize that his father was still on the phone. He quickly put the phone to his ear as he heard soft sobbing on the other end. "You still there dad?" Trent asked

"Yeah, I'm still here son. I heard everything and I can't be happier for you." Anton replied.

Trent smiled as he looked at his fiancée, only to realize that they had to inform the team yet. "Hey dad, can I give you a call back tomorrow? I have to call and tell the team." Trent asked.

Anton laughed, "Of course son, and I am expecting a visit from you soon. I feel like we need to catch up on a few things."

Trent chuckled, "Okay dad, we'll probably come down this weekend since I'm off so we can fill everyone in. Night dad."

"Night son, and take my advice now, pamper to every one of Kira's needs. I heard from Tommy that pregnant women can be very hormonal." Anton stated.

Trent laughed, "Don't worry about that dad, I've got everything under control."

Trent got off the phone with his dad and walked over to Kira. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. It was at that point in time, they both knew that everything would be okay from that moment on. They were soon going to have a family, and they knew they would be together for the rest of eternity. The ptera and drago, matching oh so perfectly with one another in every way.

**THE END…**

Well, that's my one shot people. The only thing I ask of you is that you leave me a review so I know how well I did with this one. And also, let me know if you would like to see more info on the rest of the team like this. Thanks for those of you who did read this and left me a review. Until I can start to get some more ideas for stories, this will be the only thing that I post for the time being. Peace out and Happy Daze.


End file.
